The Woman and the Panther
by Weekyle15
Summary: A woman named Willow falls in love with Talon but thinks he's not interested in her until she found him in her apartment. (Over 18 Years only)


**A/N: You know how nearly all of my oc male Characters are named Kyle (And yes I noticed it a while back), so I decided that any story for a female oc her name will be Willow, well not all female ocs (Considering my favourite character was Willow from Buffy the Vampire Slayer).**

 **Also I was getting a little bit annoyed how all Talon Stories are always Talon x Maggie, no offence to those who like this couple but try to think outside the box here once and a while.**

Willow was with the Mutates when she caught her eyes on one mutate, the one she cannot have, Talon.

She had a crush on Talon for quite sometime but she knew nothing could happen considering he was Maggie.

She was walking back to her one bedroom apartment and realize she wasn't alone.

She saw Talon reading a book and noticed she was here.

"Hello Willow." Said Talon with a smile.

"Hey Talon." Said Willow shyly with a blush on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Willow as she was curious as why was Talon here and not with Maggie.

"I wanted to see you." Replied Talon as he was glad his fur can hide his blush.

"Why?" Asked Willow again.

"Don't you want to be Maggie?" Asked Willow.

Talon nearly snorted at that question.

"No, I rather not be with Ms Dramatic." Said Talon.

"Why, she's beautiful." Said Willow to wonder why he would hang out with a ordinary human instead of a beautiful mutate like Maggie.

"You're beautiful." Said Talon with a smile as he saw her blush.

"Oh please i'm nothing compared to Maggie." Said Willow as she doubted her appearance, she had black hair while Maggie has blonde hair which make her beautiful and she was a human while Maggie was a mutate which makes her have something in common with Talon.

Talon placed his claw on her face to hold her face gently.

"You want to bet?" Asked Talon as he kissed her.

Willow was in shock that he was kissing her before settling and kissed him back.

Soon she laying on the floor with him on top.

They soon pulled away to breath.

"Bedroom." Said Willow.

Talon pulled her up and kicked her bedroom door open before closing it again with his foot.

He placed Willow on her bed before kissing her neck.

Willow moaned at this feeling as she was seeing another side of him.

He tugged her shirt with a look in his eyes asking for permission.

Willow nodded as she was breathing heavily.

He pulled her shirt over and pulled his shirt over his head and placed on the floor.

She admired his muscles as she was looking at his six pack stomach and big pecs on his chest and very strong arms she admires the most.

"Like what you see?" Asked Talon with a smirk at her flustered face.

"I don't know." Said Willow as she pretended not to look to prevent embarrassing herself.

He placed his blue short with his hardened member against her leg and she moaned.

"Liar." Talon Whispered to her ear.

They kissed again and Talon took off both his blue short thing and her pants.

He soon entered her and they both gasped in pleasure.

To make sure Willow wasn't her he looked at her and saw her eyes were closed as she was panting.

He soon began to move faster with drove her insane.

Soon she flipped them around and she was on top of him.

Talon held onto her legs as she began bouncing up and down on his member while still inside her.

He soon gasped and soon thrusted up to match her speed which made the bed squeak.

She looked up at the ceiling as she came as did he at the same time.

She laid on his chest while stroking his fur.

"That was amazing." Said Willow as she was breathless, she had sex before but never that good.

Talon purred as he smiled.

"Oh we're not done yet." Said Talon as he flipped her over with her back to his chest.

She moaned as she felt him enter her again from behind.

 **Hours Later**

They were both gasping for breath as they were covered in sweat in fact it was so warm from their love making they have no need for a blanket.

They did so many positions even the 69 position.

"Now that was amazing." Said Talon as he smirked.

"I have to ask, why me, why not Maggie?" Asked Willow in confusion.

"I admit I did I had a thing for her but that changed when I met you and when I saw her kissing Claw-" Said Talon as he was answering but was cut off by Willow.

"Wait, Maggie and Claw?" Asked Willow.

"Yeah apparently they liked each other even when they were human so they decided to date." Said Talon.

Willow laid down to his chest.

"I guess I have you all to myself." Said Willow with a smile.

"Yeah, and I don't plan to let you go." Said Talon with a smirk.

They both shared a laugh before sleeping for the night.

 **A/N: I'm still deciding whether or not to make to leave at it is or make more one-shots until then I don't know.**


End file.
